


Dancing Lessons

by csichick_2



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie wants to take a ballroom dancing class and decides her best friend should join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons

Mike glares at Connie. “I hate you.”

Connie smirks. “We both know that’s not true.”

“You tricked me into taking a ballroom dancing class with you,” he protests.

Connie pouts at him. “You would have said no if I’d asked and it’s not like I have anyone else to go with.”

Mike shakes his head. “So you force your gay best friend to do it with you – how cliché.”

Connie snickers. “The gay best friend that everyone thinks I’m sleeping with.”

Mike groans. “And this isn’t going to help things at all.”

“Just think of how much money Jack’s going to make in the office pool once one of us starts dating someone. I’m sure he’ll split the winnings with us.”

“You are trouble,” Mike says, but he can’t help but smile. “Fine, I’ll take the stupid class with you.”

Connie kisses him on the cheek. “Someday you’ll thank me.”


End file.
